


Aftermath

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depersonalization, Drabble, Other, Revolutionary Girl Utena AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna begins to lose his sense of self after absorbing the power to bring the world revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to dancingassassin's stabbing.

“You really should eat, Setsuna.”

The voice was the one sound that he could focus on, not that it made a difference at the moment. Setsuna’s body was still in pain, and he hadn’t particularly wanted to move. No scars. No wounds. Nothing he could see save for one rather vile-looking wound on his chest. He saw it whenever he looked in the mirror, but Ribbons assured him that he was okay. The previous night had been one he could not forget, but remembering anything before that was starting to become difficult. 

Setsuna finally reached out, picking up the warm cup of tea on the table, his dead eyes staring at his own reflection before taking a sip. He felt so cold. So empty. 

Outside the window, a storm was starting to roll in, and student life was continuing as normal. The average students had no idea what had happened at the arena the previous night. Setsuna had no longer been a normal student. His life had changed. He would stop attending classes, he would be ignored, invisible for the most part. He would be just another fixture at the school, something seen and no longer thought about. And the duels would continue until Ribbons got what he wanted. After that… there would be nothing left of him. 

“Isn’t this better for you, hm? You don’t have to worry about anything anymore. Your entire purpose is to stand by and allow them all to fight for you.” 

A hand reached out, slender fingers curling through his hair. Setsuna was nothing more than an object, a prize that everyone would fight over. He would faithfully serve whoever was the victor without any resistance. That was the only role in life right now. He was less than a person. A thing to be used. 

Setting the empty cup down, Setsuna let his gaze drift to the windows as the first drops of rain started to fall. 

This was his life now, and nothing more.


End file.
